Prove Me Innocent
by SherlockedCastiel
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Emma Swan works from a police department and when Killian Jones is accused of a murder, she hopes he's telling the truth that he didn't do it. They embark on a trip to clear his name, but with car mishaps, fake-dating and endless complications, Emma's begins to worry she's falling for this man, and possibly that's she's fallen for a murderer.
1. Captured

She wasn't even supposed to be in work that day. It was a last minute call before she headed out to go get groceries. The station had called and she reluctantly accepted to go in as they said they'd caught a break in a case. Unfortunately the guy wasn't talking.

As Emma got changed into a maroon shaded leather jacket and black jeans she was at least confident that it shouldn't take that long to crack him. From the description she'd gotten; 'Typical evil-looking bastard.' he sounded like a lot of other thugs Emma had dealt with and so she knew what to do in these kinds of situations. Criminals were all the same. Eventually.

Emma got in the car and drove the twenty minutes to the station, quickly clocking in and heading to the interview room. She saw her boss and walked over.

"What do we have?" She skipped pleasantries. She wasn't in the mood.

"Swan. Thanks for coming in. Man. Says his name is Killian Jones. We have him in for the murder of a Mrs Miliah Gold couple of years ago. Witnesses said they saw him at the scene of the crime, but he won't admit anything. Only just been able to find the bastard. That's all we can tell you without you filling in the paperwork. He's been handcuffed to the radiator in there for a few hours now, still won't say a word."

"Why the radiator? Why isn't he just cuffed?"

"You'll see once you get in there. We need a confession Swan, get us one?" With that Emma simply nodded and walked to the room. She entered slowly, spotting a black figure sitting on the floor, one wrist cuffed to radiator as she'd been told he would be. His clothes were all black, his head down and turned so she couldn't see his face. All she could see was a head of black, messy hair, the same colour as his clothes.

"Mr Jones, my name is officer Swan. You already know why you're here, do you know your rights?" Emma leant against the table in the room and tried to get a glimpse at the man's face, but she couldn't.

"Please." His voice was gentle despite of his appearance and he had a hint of an accent which wasn't American. "Mr Jones is so formal. Feel free to call me by my colourful nickname everybody has given." He finally looked up revealing a face Emma wouldn't have suspected in 100 years. His eyes were a sharp, piercing blue and his eyes were smoked and lined like he put make up on them. His cheeks were lined with a stubble, thicker in the area surrounding his mouth. Emma knew she had this now. Men like this loved attention, and murder? That got them all the attention they needed.

"And what would that be?" Emma smiled slightly as his own mouth turned upwards to the right side of his face into a smirk. He moved his body round to reveal why he was cuffed to the radiator and not to his other hand.

"The name's Hook. Unfortunately, love, you've taken away mine. So feel free to call me stump or whatever takes your fancy." Emma lost her small smile. This man was a cocky son of a bitch. He clearly loves himself.

"How about I call you 'murderer? Don't you think that suits you better?" Emma realised she'd have to go straight into it.

"Water." He said in response.

"I'm sorry?"

"Water. You asked me if I knew my rights. I'd like some water." He grinned. "Please." He pronounced the word slowly, his accent making the word sound enunciated. Emma poured some water from the jug of it on the table into a plastic cup. She moved down so she was eye to eye with the stranger.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Swan, I believe I lack the hands to drink from the cup. If you would kindly assist me." Emma let out annoyed sigh that was hardly audible and moved slightly closer. She raised the cup to his lips and moved it up so he could drink from it. He finished half the cup before Emma brought it away from his mouth.

"More please." He said and Emma returned the cup and tipped. She could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drank. Before the finished it all some water slipped out and ran down the side of his chin. Emma looked up and grabbed a tissue from her pocket, placing the cup down, she swiped the water away from his mouth.

"Thanks love." He smiled and licked his lips quickly.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we talk about where you were the night Miliah was killed?" Emma dived straight back in. She refused to be distracted by a man wanting water.

"Why don't we discuss this over drinks?" He purred and Emmas eyebrows shot up.

"You're in interrogation, and you ask the officer out for a drink?" She almost laughed at the pure cheek of him.

"Well I would have skipped the drink and asked you out to do something a lot more fun for the both of us." His eyebrows raised suggestively and Emma couldn't believe it. "And something I'm much better at then having a drink. But considering you think I committed murder, I thought I'd begin with the drink."

"Not a chance." Emma simply replied. Hook shrugged.

"Fine. But at least uncuff me. This floor is awfully uncomfortable, and I can't exactly escape. Then we can talk about me killing my Miliah, or whatever it is you people think I did." Emma considered it for a moment.

"You'll answer all my questions?"

"Aye. Every last one of them darling." He agreed. Emma called in her boss.

"Officer, I need the keys to unlock him. Then I need you to lock this door to make sure he can't get out." Emma explained quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"You searched him? No weapons? Apart from the hook of course." Her boss shook her head. "Then I'm sure."

"Fine Emma." She turned to face Hook. "Don't even try any funny business with Emma. She's one of the best. She can spot a lie from a mile off. Call it her superpower." Her boss passed her the keys to the cuff and walked out the room. Both of them heard the door locking behind her, followed by a few seconds of silence.

"You know, if you wanted me alone in a locked room love, you should of just said something." His face was dead serious until he saw the look Emma gave him back, then it changed into a large smile. She walked over to him and uncuffed him. As soon as she took the metal off his wrist his hand moved up and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Thank you." He said as she quickly moved back.

"Right Hook. You're going to answer everything I ask. And don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." Her stern voice spat through the air.

"Oh darling." He stood up and took a seat opposite to where Emma was standing. "I'd despair if you did."

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please review it's good to hear from you guys and a new chapter will be up shortly. Thanks!**


	2. Bargaining

Emma glanced through the folder that had a few details about Killian's case as he adjusted to sitting at the table by straightening out. Now he was up-right Emma couldn't help but notice the fluffs of chest hair she could see due to his black button-down shirt being unbuttoned too much.

"Says here your fingerprints were found at the house, but Mr Gold said you'd never been there before. Care to explain?" She asked.

"You don't have enough evidence to hold me, otherwise you..." he pointed at Emma with his good hand "wouldn't be in need of a confession."

"Mr Jones wh-" She began before being stopped.

"Hook. Please."

"Hook. What was your relationship with Mr Gold?"

"I hated him" Hook spat out, and Emma knew he was not exaggerating.

"So you wanted to hurt him. Take away what he loved." Emma decided to take a shot in the dark.

"No!" Hook slammed his fist down on the table making Emma jump slightly. He quickly stood up. "I'm sorry. No. I had no intention of hurting Mr Gold." He said it so gently.

"If you hated Mr Gold so much, why didn't you kill her?" Emma wanted to trick him into getting mixed up. If he did kill her, this could be a way to find out.

"Because I loved her." Hooks voice quivered for just a second. Emma was take aback.

"You are going to tell me everything about this case you know, and if you didn't do it, I need proof"

"So you believe me?" He grinned, back to the exact same person he had been before he'd gotten seemingly upset. "Did you use your superpower?"

"Just explain. It's the only way I can help you."

"So tell me. If you loved her so much, why'd you skip town?" Emma questioned, still trying to understand what was happening with the situation.

"Did you think it was easy for me? Miliah was dead. But I was not permitted to mourn. I couldn't even go to the funeral, Mr Gold...he would have killed me. I couldn't act upset, I was allowed to know Miliah. So I left. I started the life we had planned together. Alone." Hook swallowed as his voice began to sound hoarse.

"If you didn't kill her, who did?" Hook glanced up, his lightening blue eyes widening.

"You believe me." Already being stood up, Hook walked around the table to her.

"I'm saying your story is plausible. But I'd need another suspect, at least and an al-" She was interrupted by Hooks mouth quickly moving to press on hers, an action she avoided by ducking down, then shoving him away. He look surprised for some reason which meant Emma was even more pissed off.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, then remembered where she was and wished she'd just shoved him away silently.

"Sorry." He moved away and put his hands up in apology. "I was just happy, lass. You're the first person to believe anything I've said in a long time." He shrugged like kissing women and/or being rejected by said women was everyday for him.

"Don't do that again. I need you to write a statement. I can pass it onto my supervisor. She'll make the decision to let you go or not. There are still other charges we could press. Although you did find a body and not say anything, so any lack of truth in your statement could mean we press charges against that." Hook sat down and Emma passed him a statement and a pen. He began to scribble as Emma took a seat opposite him and observed him as he wrote.

He was clearly concentrated and focused. His handwriting was messy, not like a child's but like a teenagers, aware of what it should look like- neatly presented and fluent but it wasn't there yet. At least that's what Emma made of it. He occasionally clicked his tongue while he wrote as Emma tapped her fingers against her thigh.

They were in there around an hour, and many pages of information later, and the only communication was Hook occasionally asking her about what needed to be in there, they were done.

Emma called out until her supervisor came to the door and opened it up. Emma explained about the statement and assured her boss that she believed he was telling the truth. Although she looked surprised at Emma, and a little weary, it didn't stop her taking the statement and agreeing to read it and check the details.

"It shouldn't take too long, but do you want to leave now?" Her boss asked in hushed tones.

"No, it's alright. I think I'll stay with him, see what else he might know. I have a feeling he knows more than he's letting on." Emma replied, making sure Hook couldn't hear her. Her boss nodded and locked them back in the room. After all, he still was a suspect.

"I'm not going back on that bloody radiator am I?" Hook asked her, raising his eyebrows like he was daring her to do it.

"No, but you are going to tell me about who you think killed Miliah." She sat down opposite him and acted casual, but honestly if she could catch this killer then it would be a great step for her career. Hook hardly skipped a beat in telling her.

"Mr Gold. That's what I wrote in my statement. I think _he_ killed her." He spat out the word 'he' quickly, in a tone that was nothing more than pure anger.

"And why would he do that?"

"Ah love, that is what I can't figure out exactly. Although I know their marriage had been going downhill for a while.

"Clearly. You were sleeping with his wife." Swan retorted and Hook's eyes narrowed. His jaw clenched and then unclenched.

"Listen sweetheart, normally I'd like nothing more than to be handcuffed and locked in a room with a pretty women for a couple hours." He leaned across the table. "However if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to get back to what I was doing before, which was trying to catch Miliah's killer. If you're going to question or undermine everything I say, we'll be here a while."

"I'm an officer of the law, it's my job." Emma snapped, angry he wasn't cooperating.

"Then why do I get the feeling you don't want to be here as much as I don't?" He smirked and finally returned back into his seat, just as the door began to unlock.

"Mr Jones? We've made the decision to release you on temporary bail. Any crimes you commit or have been found to commit in the next year will result in your immediate removal from society. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Any information you have about this investigation, which you are still apart of, that already has not been recorded would be appreciated. Miss Swan will show you out and you can collect your personal items at the door. Thank you." Emma's boss recited this same speech as she had done many times before with only very small changes. She began to walk out of the room when Hook yelled quickly.

"Wait. Please." Emma's boss snapped her head round and waited for Hook to continue. "I'd like to help with Miss Swan's investigation." Emma frowned, confused and her boss simply gave a tight, fake smile.

"This is not Miss Swan's investigation. It is another officers. Would you like me to fetch him?"

"I refuse to work with anybody other than Miss Swan." Hook crossed his arms and leant back in his chair so only 2 legs were on the floor.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Mr Jones. Officer Swan works in interrogation and missing persons. This is not her investigation so I must insist if you have any information to offer, you give it to the officer who brought you in and be on your way."

"The officer who brought me in didn't believe a single word I said. She was bias. Not fit to run this case if you ask me. I will not work with anybody other than Miss Swan. She knows almost everything I know, so we'll have the killer in next to no time. Besides.." Hook's tone changed as he looked at Emma "She can keep her eyes on me." Emma resisted the urge to refuse the offer of working together when he winked at her. She had to keep telling herself this could be a huge break for her. Just what she needed. Her supervisor thought about it for a few seconds.

"Very well. Emma, you have the lead of this case now. Prove what you can achieve. I expect to be kept fully updated on all your progress." And with that, she waltzed out the room, fully defeated.

"Well then Swan." Hook grinned "Look like we've stuck together. This is going to be so much fun."

**Hey! Thanks for reading, I've already written the next chapter, so it will be up tomorrow. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Release

The pair strode out of the station with Emma in front and Hook behind trying to slot his hook back into his attachment. It wasn't like a medically prescribed hook, where it was a plastic coated hook with two decided hooks that could be separated, it was an actual metal hook, sharp at the end and a shining silver. Emma had to admit it suited him.

"Look, if we're going to be working together then there should be some rules." Emma began to explain as they walked to her car. Mr Gold lived at least a day or journey away unless they caught a plane, which would be expensive. They'd have to drive.

"Anything love." Hook finally managed to slot the hook into place as it was much more difficult when walking.

"You shut up when I tell you. I am in charge of this investigation. We eat what I want. I get to stop by my place and get clothes. No personal questions. Can you drive?"

"Was that an example, or are you actually asking me?" Hook joked around until he saw Emma wasn't laughing. "I can drive. And relax, I'll keep my hands to myself. Well... my hand to myself." He laughed again as Emma pointed at a small yellow car in front. It was completely the opposite of every other car in the parking lot. She unlocked in and they both got in, Hook riding shotgun.

"Can we stop by mine too?" Hook asked. Emma agreed and he gave her direction to the harbour. She brushed it off and assumed he lived in one of the houses along the coast, but when they got there, after a pretty silent drive, he headed for the water. She followed him, curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hook commented and it was Emma's chance to laugh.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. That's the full expression." Emma smugly replied.

"Well then, here's your satisfaction." He gestured toward a lot like no other in the harbour. It was the same size as some of the other boats in the water, but it was wooden and varnished. There was a small deck that the two crossed before Hook unlocked the door and allowed Emma to enter first, holding open the door for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Emma joked and he smiled and agreed. She looked around and was surprised at how nice it was. There was a kitchen straight away which lead on to a sitting area which was next to a large window, covered in drapes. It was girly, but it was homely which was extremely surprising.

Hook grabbed a bag from a cupboard and opened up a trap door which Emma had walked over which had a ladder leading down. Emma climbed down it and found she was standing in a bedroom. There wasn't much room as it was taken up by a double bed but Emma saw drawers underneath the bed and there was a thin narrow door which lead to a bathroom with a small shower, toilet and sink.

"This is nice." Emma struggled to think of anything else to say as Hook began to chuck things into his bag.

"Thank you." Hook simply offered as he continued his task of packing.

"I'll get out your way, can I sit on the bed? Actually, you've probably had too many girls in there, I won't catch anything will I?" Emma was obviously making a dig about his flirtatious nature but he seized up.

"I am the only person to have ever slept in that bed Swan." He said bluntly, and gestured his arm to let her know it was alright to sit, but instead she just backed up against the wall to get out of the way.

He was tossing all black clothes into his bag and a few other pieces. He grabbed a couple of books which surprised Emma. He didn't seem like the type to read much.

"So if not here, then where do you take your...lady friends? Do you have some kind of lair?"

"What makes you think I have lady friends?" And in reply, Emma simply scoffed. "Fine. They are all more than happy to take me home to their houses. And in return.." His voice slowed, suggestive and deep. Emma hated to admit it did something to her. His voice lowered to a near whisper "I give them a night they'll never forget."

With that comment he returned to packing and Emma went back up the ladder. She looked around the kitchen/lounge area and found Hook was neat, but that was about it.

"Ready?" He asked as he came back up. She nodded and he came closer, going to grab the keys of the counter beside her. Unfortunately due to the limited amount of space in the boat, Emma couldn't move and her face ended up inches away from Hooks. She didn't breathe, afraid if she did that he'd notice how close they were.

She closely examined his face, because being this close together meant it was difficult not to. Emma could see every detail, every fleck of stubble on his face, every strand of colour in his iris'. Although they appeared to be a crisp, fierce blue, Emma could see flecks of a green colour in there. Whatever colour's she could see were directly contrasting with the black of his large pupils that seemed to be observing her in a similar fashion. His eyes flickered between hers and Emma found herself half wishing he'd try to kiss her, so then she'd know whether she'd reject him or not because right now she didn't know. There was certainly something about him.

Eventually after what seemed like hour-long seconds, Emma decided to duck down and get out the boat. She was not really interested in kissing Hook. He was a suspect in a murder investigation. He was dangerous, even without the murder. She was being reckless, which she couldn't afford to be. She heard him follow her out and they headed back to the car.

It was a short 10 minute drive to Emma's apartment which was on the 6th floor. It was a bedroom place with a large open living room and kitchen area. Hook couldn't help but notice the place looked as though it had just been moved into. The were cardboard boxes in some corners of the room, and nothing was decorating the place.

"How long have you lived here? Couple weeks?" Hook asked as he sat on the sofa and Emma packed.

"No. Maybe a year now?" She explained. Hook raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Emma was packed in about 5 minutes into a duffel bag. Hook complimented the apartment out of niceness, simply saying it looked nice, and then they left in a hurry. They once again got back into the car and Emma turned to Hook and smiled, having a little joke with him.

"Right Hook, let's go get us some Gold."

**Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors, I have tried to check it. Please review, next chapter will be up shortly!**


	4. Travelling

Hook and Emma got swiftly back on the road, but after an hour Emma began to tire. She looked for a place to pull over, and quickly found one so she did so. Hook, who she thought had been asleep for the last hour, was suddenly not asleep any-more and was highly alert. Emma realised he'd probably not slept.

"Decided to come around to my charm after all Swan?" he joked and Emma rolled her eyes. She got out the car and Hook followed. She leant against his side of the car and began stating the rules.

"I tell you exactly where to drive. I pick the music still. You don't exceed speed limits. You keep the seat in the same position. You only drive when I tell you, and under no circumstances do you drive it without me there. Understood?" Hook nodded.

"You're still under my custody." She reminded him and Hook grinned.

"Well I'd rather be tied to you than to that radiator. Well I'd rather be tied down _by_ you if its all-" Hooks flirty voice was stopped by Emma opened the passenger door and thumped it into his stomach. He walked round to the driver's side, defeated, and got in the car.

Emma, although she had every intention of sleeping, stayed up for half an hour to make sure Hook was driving probably. He wasn't too bad, although he had a little habit of turning the wheel too much, and holding it on either side like he was steering an old-fashioned ship steering wheel.

Eventually Emma's eyes began to get heavier as she struggled to keep them open she drifted off into a deep slumber which she needed.

Emma awoke with her head on a soft pillow and covered in a blanket. She could see she was in a motel room, and surprising not a bad one. By the look of the light slipping in through the drawn curtains it couldn't be later than 6, 7 in the morning. Emma was still exhausted. She quickly scanned the room and saw she was sleeping in a king sized bed with beige sheets on it. She was wearing all her clothes still except her red leather jacket and her shoes had been removed. She was surprised to see a slumbering Hook sprawled over a small couch with a spare blanket covering him. One arm was stretched out as he slept and his Hook was taken off and placed to his side, although Emma couldn't see the other arm to see the 'injury'. Although she wasn't interested in sharing her story, she was becoming increasingly more interested in his.

Emma decided to simply leave him be and take a well deserved shower in the bathroom which was tiny as hell. Emma felt she could hardly move in there. Still, the shower was hot and the towels were clean. She had packed things to wash herself with, so she grabbed them out of the suitcase that Hook had seemingly bought in for her from the car, which was a nice thing to do in her option.

Hook awoke about 10 minutes after Emma was dressed and packing away her things.

"Morning love." He muttered and Emma bit her lip slightly. His usual voice with the accent she still couldn't place, had lowered and sounded husky, a tone of voice that Emma found surprisingly arousing. She shook the feeling off and avoided looking at Hook, fully knowing his hair was stuck up at funny angles and he had a dazed, morning look on his face. She quickly reminded herself he was a criminal.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, then we'll hit the road, yeah?" He asked and all Emma could respond with was a nod, still avoiding looking at him. Before he went into the bathroom, Emma stopped him quickly.

"Hook, wait. Thank you for all this. The room and the bed and everything." She refused to look up and awaited some snide comment that never came.

"My pleasure Swan. Couldn't let you continue without a good rest." Then he went to take a shower. Emma decided not to dwell too much on his kindness and instead went and fetched two coffees from a small cafe a couple of buildings away from the motel.

She didn't know how he took it, so she took a tray and filled one cup hole with various creams, milks and sugar. Unfortunately the tray almost went all over her as she walked into the motel. She realised afterwards she probably should have knocked, but Emma wasn't expecting a naked Hook covered only by a small white towel to be in the communal area. "Hook? Put some clothes on?" She burst out as Hooks cheeks began to redden and Emma cursed herself as she told herself it was wrong to be attracted to that at this exact moment in time.

"Emma, oh god, I am so sorry!The bathroom is too small, I couldn't move!" He frantically explained as he tried to cover himself up a little more, and she averted her eyes. Emma turned away, her cheeks warming slightly as she pushed her hand out to the side to show Hook the coffee. "I got you coffee. To say thanks. I'll just take it to the car. As she'd already taken her bags to the car she gestured outside and left in a rush before Hook had even had the chance to thank her for the coffee. Emma almost turned back to see if she could see him without his Hook, but she certainly didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

Hook got ready quickly, clicking his Hook into place and making sure neither of them had left anything in the room, and checked out. He hated himself for being so careless and forgetting she might walk into the room even though her stuff wasn't in the room. He really should have thought about it, because now his police officer who was 'looking after' him had seen him naked, and it added insult to injury that he was attracted to her. Quite strongly.

It's not like he wanted to be, obviously. When he'd flirted with her in the station it was just a bit of fun, he normally flirted with women. But, not to sound clique, but she was different. She hardly reacted to his flirtatious nature, and she was strong and confident, which Hook found to be desirable qualities in a women. And she was beautiful.

But of course, she was his police officer, he was under her custody, and he would try anything.

He headed to the car and got into the passenger seat quickly. Emma passed him his coffee on the tray and he added some milk and some sugar. Emma made a note of it in case she ever had to get him coffee again. And she was guessing with the couple of days journey they had, which was bound to be tiring, she'd be getting coffee quite frequently. They gave each other a polite nod, and Hook gave what he thought would be an apologetic smile, and they drank in silence.

"We should get going." Emma pointed out and Hook agreed, and with that she started the engine after a couple of attempts as the car was old, and pulled onto the road.

The next couple hours were spent making small talk about what they could see on their journey. Emma pointed out animals and scenery, while Hook commented on the colours of the landscape and when they saw people, he mentioned something about them. It wasn't a very comfortable couple hours, and Emma was just looking for a place to stop and get coffee so they could swap places when the unthinkable happened. A massive bang blasted the hood opened and Emma swerved and almost hit the sidewalk. She gained control over the car once more and slowed it to a halt.

"Emma, you okay?" Hook asked quickly as Emma breathed a sigh of relief and she nodded. She got out of the car and went to examine the now smoking hood, and was quickly followed by Hook, who was already on his phone calling somebody. Emma tried to get rid of the smoke by fanning it, but it wasn't do a lot of good. After a couple of minutes, Hook already had organised somebody to come and look at the car. Emma got back into the car and tried to start the engine, but it gave a few strange noises, then stopped altogether.

"Well princess, looks like lucks on our side, huh?" Emma sighed and pushed the steering wheel her hands. Hook sighed, wishing there was something he could do, but instead he just sat in the car and hoped desperately that the car would be a quick fix.

**Thanks for reading, and to everyone who's reviewed and followed so far! Sorry this has taken so long to post, it's been a tricky few weeks. Please review, and a new chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


	5. Lying

Hook hung around the area the car had been eventually taken from after several hours of a mechanic, Emma getting angry and a tow truck that looked too worn out to even carry itself let alone another car too. After that Emma had walked off leaving him to himself. He'd taken the liberty of taking both their luggage out of the car, so he got his book out. It wasn't as though he could help with anything.

It was a while before she returned. 2 hours and 13 minutes to be exact, not that Hook was keeping count. He just happened to know.

"I found us a place to stay the night. This way." And she wondered off the way she came.  
>"Emma, there's nothing out here. Where are we going?!" He called after her but she ignored him and just grabbed her luggage.<p>

They walked in dead silence which Hook figured was a good thing considering her mood. It didn't take much to figure out that Emma was upset and angry about her car, and no doubt the fact this extended the time the journey would take, which henceforth increased the amount of time she would be forced to hang around with Hook. Which Hook knew she would hate.

However Hook found himself strangely warming to the idea of spending more time with Emma. She was a witty in her own way, strong-willed and clearly a dedicated police officer. She certainly had a temper, but so did he. And she was beautiful. Emma had certainly made an impact on him.

He couldn't help but wonder if it had been any other police officer then maybe he would have not been as quick or as willing to help. He probably wouldn't have offered to come with them.

Hooks trail of thought was stopped by Emma slowing down and him catching a glimpse of a quaint, rather large cottage. The thatched roof added to the rustic look, and the garden seemed to stretch from miles. It was a sight of pure, unspoilt beauty. Emma seemed unfazed by this wondrous sight, unlike Hook who was left speechless and had stopped moving altogether. Emma hurried him and he caught up with her outside the door.

"A few ground rules. You and I share separate beds in one room. You are to behave normally, you will not go flashing your Hook around, you have to blend in. No leaving without me knowing where you are going. You are not to leave the premise unless I as your officer permit it. You are to act normal and polite at all times and if anyone asks we are a newly married couple."

And with that last comment, which Hook was still processing, she strode in. Hook looked around at the other people he saw now he was closer to the cottage. A young man and women eating at a table. Two men holding hands out on the lawn, and an elderly couple he could see talking through the window of what he assumed was a summer house of kinds. It was clearly a couples vacation spot. And Emma has lied to get them a room.

Ugh, why did things have to get complicated so quickly? On the over hand, he could use this whole thing to his advantage. After all, they'd have to pretend to be together for at least the night. He walked into the reception area. "I don't understand though, I was-" Emma was talking to the landlady but Hook interrupted her.

"Sorry honey, just admiring the view. Is there a problem?" He settled himself next to her and wrapped a hand around her waist. He pushed his luck, assuming he'd get hell for it later, but he couldn't resist planting a kiss on her cheek. Emmas body stiffened.

"Hello there m'am, is there a problem with the room?" He threw one of his devilish smiles the womens way, and although she must have been at least 60, she looked like she blushed.

"Look, I was just explaining to your nice wife here that we usually don't offer rooms for one night." She did look sorry, Hook gave her out.

"I'm sorry to intrude, and so is my wife. It's just that we were driving to out honeymoon and our silly old car has broken down. We'd love to get out of your hair, but we have nowhere else to go. I really want our honeymoon to be special, so it has to be here. Can you help us out love?" Emma was shocked at how well Hook lied to the lady.

Wrapping his arms around Emma's middle, he stared at the landlady with big puppy eyes. She looked down at the computer.

"I have a room, I suppose I can make an exception. You two seem like such a sweet couple." She cooed.

"Thank you. Here." He bought out a card and handed it to the woman as means of payment. Emma would have to pay him back later. Right now, she simply had to get Hook off of her, but the only way of doing that was to hurry this along.

"Thank you Mr, and now I'm assuming, Mrs Jones. Down the corridor and to the left. First door. I do hope you enjoy."

"Thanks so much..Sorry I didn't quite catch your name?" He asked.

"Betsy." Hook nodded politely and the pair finally moved apart and brought their luggage down the hallway. The room was lovely. A sweet little room with quilted blankets and old-fashioned everything.

"So love, what do newly married couples usually do on their honeymoon?" Hook winked at her and she tried not to dwell on the image of what they would be doing right now. Otherwise it could turn into a seemingly good idea.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible. I loved writing relationshippy Hook! Let me know what you thought and it would make my day! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Exploring

They unpacked pretty quickly, getting out things they might immediately need, such as a phone charger or a sweater and left it at that. They both stood around for a little while, unsure of what to do.

"I suppose we'd better do something." Emma said quietly. She wasn't keen on the idea of going out and lying to these nice people about who they were.

"Walk around the grounds? It's a nice day. Less people." Nodding her head, Emma walked outside and Hook quickly sped up to meet her. They both held in a slight breath as they headed to the reception room, but Betsy wasn't there thank goodness.

"Why do you think it's only couples that are allowed to stay here?" Killian asked in undertones.

"When I spoke to the locals, they said it was because she was a very strong Christian. Thinks if they aren't married then it's against God." Hook didn't comment on this, he didn't feel he had any right to comment on somebody else's religion, no matter what his views were, so instead he focused on the surroundings as he went outside.

It was a lovely day, a lukewarm temperature and a cool breeze. The house was surrounded by huge bushy trees that stretched down for as long as Hook could see on the opposite sides of the garden. There was lots of sections of flowerbeds, neatly arranged in the centre of the garden into a circle of sorts. There was every color of the rainbow and extra in them. There were flowers that neither Hook and Emma had ever seen before, and they were beautiful.

They walked through the various beds and kept going up a gentle slope. In the distance, Hook could see a wishing well and he wondered if he could get Emma to have a go. He gently took them in that direction and then walked straight up to it. He dug into his pockets and found a couple of quarters.

"Fancy a go, love?" He asked and she took one of the quarters, but only to raise her eyebrows at it.

"These things are stupid. What am I suppose to ask for? Happily ever after?"

"A very wise women once told me that believing in even the possibility of a happy ending, is a very powerful thing. She lived in Storybrooke when I did. Brilliant women." Emma said no more, but dropped the quarter into the well. Hook could have swore he'd seen her lips move, but he didn't hear anything. He did the same with him, and didn't say his wish either.

"Man, you stole our spot." An unfamiliar male voice said from behind them. The two turned around to see a rather tall, slim man and a smaller, pretty brunette women standing there. They were holding hands. Hook chuckled.

"I'm sorry mate, didn't realise. Don't worry, we'll leave you two alone." Hook apoligised.

"No, we wouldn't dream of it. Would you care to join us? We were just about to sit down." Hook and Emma exchanged a look. Emma tried to tell Hook 'no' with her eyes.

"We'd love to, thank you." Hook said very nicely, and Emma tried to smile, but she knew Hook had done that just to annoy her.

"I'm Philip, and this is Aurora." The man directed a finger to the brunette who offered a smile and a handshake to the both of them.

"Nice to meet you both."

"I'm Emma, and this is.." Emma paused for a split second which she hoped they wouldn't notice. "Killian." If they did, then they didn't show it.

"How long have you been here?" Philip asked.

"Oh, only about an hour. Our car broke down, so we're only here for the night. We're on our way to our honeymoon." Emma regurgitated the information Hook had given earlier.

"Oh that's such a shame. We're here on our 2 year anniversary. It's such a pretty place." Aurora gushed looking around her. She had a lot of energy when she spoke. Like she'd just woken up from a very good nights sleep or drank 3 cups of coffee.

"It is lovely to look at. And Betsy seems lovely too." Hook commented.

"Oh yes, she's always like that. I think she likes it here. You know, she does all the cooking here too? And the cleaning? I'm surprised she can still stand, it must be exhausting." Aurora looked towards the building as if she were afraid it would happen at this exact time.

"She seems okay. Little weird about us two though, and the couple thing." The couple nodded but offered no comment.

So how long are you two here for?" Emma asked, breaking the silence that had emerged.

"Another few days. It's just so peaceful here!" Aurora gushed and Hook smiled at her. Not one of his flirty smug grins, but a genuine warm smile. Emma smiled too, without thinking about it. Hook's smiles were infectious. Aurora and Philip smile at each other then turn back to Hook and Emma.

"We should go get ready for dinner, it was so lovely to meet you." Philip said.

"You too." Emma grinned and the two departed, leaving Emma and Hook to themselves.

"You don't fancy doing anything else then?" Hook asked as they wondered back towards the cottage.

"Not really. This couplely stuff isn't really for me. You didn't want to do anything?"

"No thank you. Maybe I'll give it a try tomorrow." He shrugged and they walked in a silence that was uncomfortable, but more lingering, until they got near the door. Hook pulled Emmas hand into his own and she pulled it away harshly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she snapped and rubbed her hand like he'd hurt it.

"Making it believable. If we go in that lady will see us as strangers. It's bad enough we're hardly talking." He outstretched his hand and waited until she took it lightly. Hook couldn't resist giving her hand a little squeeze as they walked through. The women was there, and she called out to them that dinner was in half an hour. The two thanked her and headed through the doors to their room.

Hook enjoyed the walk, greatly appreciating Emma's closeness and he couldn't help but notice she didn't let his hand go until they'd been in the room for a minute or so, despite the fact nobody could see them.

Emma began to phone her boss to give her an update when Hook began to read. Emma stopped calling and looked at the book instead. She came and sat next to him on the couch to read over his shoulder. He was only a few pages into this book so Emma caught onto the story line pretty quickly.  
>Eventually they fell into a pattern, Emma would gently say 'okay' when she'd finished reading the page and Hook would flick the page to the next one. Emma found herself relaxing as Hook slouched to make it easier for them both to see. Her body was resting against his so Hook found it tricky to concentrate on the book, but liked the fact she enjoyed the story so much as it was one of his favourites.<p>

After a little while there was an abrupt knock at the door and a ladies voice come through. Emma quickly moved herself so she was lying against Hooks chest and he brought his arm up and around to cuddle her, so they looked like a couple.

"Come in!" Emma called out and Betsy came in, smile already alight on her face.

"I thought I'd come tell you dinners going to be a little late. Sorry, the chef burnt the food!" She held up her own hands and grinned "Whoops! I'll let you know when its ready." And she excited the room.

Hook loosened his grip on Emma so so she could move, but she didn't.

"Shouldn't bother, she'll be back soon enough. But can you move about a bit to let me have more room?" She shuffled around a bit and so did Hook so they could let together comfortably.

Eventually Emma ended up perched near his lap, resting on his chest. They continued to read how they had before, until Betsy came to collect them for dinner. Hook was disappointed he didn't get to spend longer like that with Emma, but he wistfully though about it happening again too.

Dinner was served in a dining room just to the side of the cottage. The tables had four seats and Emma was secretly relieved to be sat with Aurora and Philip, the nice couple from before. Hook and Emma sat down with the couple opposite and said hellos again.

Killian reintroduced himself when Philip couldn't remember his name, and Emma was pleasantly surprised at how polite he was to them. For someone who looked like Hook; he was a oddly nice person. Emma had seen him and immediately classed him as a criminal, but he was far from it. And if her co workers had sat down and taken Hooks side of the story they would have realised he wasn't guilty. His story is completely plausible.

"Look at her!" Aurora said and Emma snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry?" She apologized for her distracted nature and tried figure out what they were discussing, but they didn't go back to talking about that.

"She looks like a smitten kitten." Aurora commented and Philip nodded in agreement.

"I do not!" She protested, then felt like crawling under the table and hiding. Hook was grinning.

She didn't did she? Was she allowing herself to open up to Killian, and actually starting to like him? She was so screwed.

**Hello! This chapter is longer as somebody requested it to be, so I hope you enjoyed! If you did, or even if you didn't I'd love to know so review please! It's great to get feedback. Next chapter should be up tomorrow as it's already written. There's a little treat for those who might think nothing much physically has happened so far between Emma and Hook! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Battle

Emma concentrated throughout the dinner at how Hook acted and how he behaved. It was an unusual mixture of curiosity and… Gladness in a way. She knew she was right about him; he was not a killer.

"So what do you both do for a living?" Philip asked. Emma glanced at Hook; she realised she had what he did as a career.

"Well I'm a police officer." Emma smiled graciously, and took a sip of her drink to avoid expansion in this, and waited until Hook made something up.

"I'm an author." Hook said bluntly, and Emma choked on her drink.

" Sorry, it went down the wrong way. Carry on Ho..Killian." Emma realised she was awful at this

"I write children's books mostly, some young adult. And a couple adult ones. Nothing major." Emma had to admit, it was a well said lie. It raised the question of course, how Hook had gotten so good at telling lies.

"Hang on.." Philip began and Emma panicked. " Did you happen to write Trev's tremendous tangle?" Emma was in shock. Killian couldn't be..

"I did! Wow. How'd you know it?" Hook replied, a huge smile brightening up his face.

"I read that book to my niece all be time. I can't believe I didn't make rhetorically connection before. My god, ." Philip seemed in awe that he got to meet Killian, leaving Emma in a state of utter shock. He was a writer?

"So what do you two do then?" Emma asked nicely, ignoring the feeling of tightness in her stomach.

"Well Philip works in a restaurant. He specialised in Chinese cuisine. Our friend Mulans been teaching him for years. She's off travelling now, can't stand not doing anything." Aurora explained.

"And Aurora here is a sleep therapist."

"A sleep what?" Emma asked, confused slightly. She'd never heard of such a thing.

"Lots of people get confused. I foxs in helping people with their sleeping habits, treating insomnia anxious other sleep deficiencies. I work with children to stop bad dreams too. Its highly rewarded work, I love it." Aurora explained.

"Means she sleeps like a log though! You can hardly wake her!" Philip laughed and Hook and Emma joined in too.

After dinner was finished, and it was a lovely meal, Emma instantly made an excuse that her and Hook had to get back to the room. Philip and Aurora had plans already, so they wanted to get going too, so Emma didn't have much of a job leaving. Hook followed, glad to be able to relax a little more. Lying wasn't good for him he had decided. Wasn't a pleasant experience. When they were back in the room, Emma turned on Hook.

"Why didn't you tell me what you did for a living? And… Why are you acting like you are?! Is that you, or is it just a lie? Because you are very different out there to how you are with me!" She burst out.

"Hey! It was you who said she didn't want to share anything, so I didn't! If I'd known you were going to lie and say we were married, I might have stopped to tell you the information, but you're so closed off, you wouldn't have wanted to hear it anyway! And you haven't shared anything with me like your job. I only know because… Oh right; you arrested me!" Hook argued sarcastically and bitterly which drove Emma nuts.

"That doesn't excuse you from acting all charming and lovely to strangers, then not to me. How am I supposed to trust you to work with me on this, or even to support your statement, if I don't even know what you are?!"

"I don't know, would you even trust me anyway? You don't seem to. And I know I can trust you as you're such a trust-worthy person. How long have we been married again?" He snapped and Emma almost lost it completely.

"Don't forget, I can stop this whole thing and you can rot in prison for all I care. See how you like it there where you can lie all you like because nobody cares!" Emma hurled the words at him as she got closer to him, backing him against the wall as he moved back.

"God, thank god we're not married! You'd be insufferable!" Hook lowered his voice but the words still stung Emma. She curled her lip in disgust.

"Please. Just because you couldn't handle it!" Emma yelled and Hook raised his eyebrows and suddenly everything went quiet for a second. Emma had no idea who went in first, but their lip collided and they were suddenly in the midst of a passionate kiss. Emma forgot her anger and lessened the pressure of her mouth, enjoying the feeling of his lips moving around on hers. The kiss soon deepened and Hooks good hand held the back of Emma neck while they turned round and switched places, so Emma was pressed up against the wall.

Hooks teeth nibbled at her bottom lip and it was this that made Emma entwine her fingers in Hooks deep hair and bringing him closer to her so their bodies were pressed into each other. Emmas head fell back gently and Hook enjoyed making Emma feel pleasure for the first time. Which is why he was confused and very disappointed when she pushed him away. He backed off and she composed herself, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"That was.." Hook said quietly before Emma cut him off.

"A one time thing." She said bluntly and sat on the bed. Hook returned to the couch and wondered how to go about this.

"If there's anything you want to know about me, all you need to do is ask." He commented and Emma thought about it for a moment.

"How did you lose your hand?" She came over and sat next to him on the sofa, expecting a story but Hook was reluctant to share it. He did though. Her trust was of vital importance at this time, he couldn't go to jail.

"It was about the same time I met Miliah. I was working for Mr Gold, that's how we met, and in his factory. He used to make this statues of fairy tale stories. Little spinning wheels made of wood, horses, apples. Used to say there was a little magic in each of them. We had this wood chopper and itwas broken. Miliah had just been introduced to me, we'd hit it off and I think Mr Gold was jealous. He demanded I leave his wife alone and fix the machine, but I didn't know how it worked. Still be insisted, but my hand got stuck.  
>Mr Gold 'tried' to get the machine to release me, my hand was badly cut but he made it worse. By the time my handwas released, it was badly cut. Bones were crushed and beyond repair, as were some nerves, and I'd lost feeling in it. They put me under and when I woke up, my hand was gone. It wasn't worth saving. And it was already getting infected because the factory was so filthy. Those were his work conditions. I lost my hand, my job. My normal life. So I decided to steal his. Miliah, but.. I fell for her. And then I lost her too."<p>

Emma and him were silent for a moment or two, before Emma decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Hook."

"Don't be. I've moved past it. These last few days have proved that much." Hook looked at Emmas eyes do see if she had any idea what he was talking about, but if she did, she certainly wasn't showing it. The tension was gone between them, the kiss had meant that bothhad had a full release of pressure they were both under. However, Hook couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to do it again. He wondered if she'd let him. But he didn't. Some women you just didn't want to upset, and looking at Emma's face, the smooth curve of her cheek, the small twitch of her lips as she spoke, and a quick play with the golden curls cascading around her face, meant Hook knew she was not the kind of women he would ever want to make upset.

**Hello! So I hope you liked that. It was a little tricky to write, but I'm hoping you enjoyed a little more Captain Swan action. Please review, it makes my day. New chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Recovery

Hook couldn't sleep.

Unfortunately not knowing the reason behind him not sleeping was quite possibly the reason he wasn't sleeping. Or the more likely, but less favorable reason for not sleeping was who was sleeping next to him.

It was a weird sensation sleeping beside a women he had not slept with or been in a relationship with. He had only known her for a couple of days, but Hook was fixed on her. He fixated on the hair falling beside her shoulders, much brighter than had normally was in the limited light that swept into the room. Her eyes, closed gently were slightly restless, and her lips were pinker then he'd noticed before. She was beautiful, he'd not doubted that before, but the kiss had exposed something, something he hadn't expected. He was becoming increasingly more interested in the police office, and it wasn't because of her profession.

Obviously there were many reasons why pursuing these interests were not wise, but like in any good romantic story, who plays attention to what's wise? If Hook did, he'd never have any fun. And Hook needed fun.

And so did Emma, he couldn't help but think. She seemed to lack fun in most sorts, and he felt bad for he did feel she excluded herself from these things rather than not being included. She tried to hide herself quite well but Hook could see past the tough girl police officer and all he saw was a smart,beautiful,confident woman. She wasn't trying to mask some deep unfulfilled need for attention, she just was very good at her job. And at that moment that was all Killian was to her.

She rolled over to face Killian who could barely see her in the light anymore. He lay down on his side of the bed they had to share and relaxed a little more.

Killian had rather been hoping that Emma had only lied about them dating to get closer to him, but he now seriously doubted that was the case. The lady would have never have let them stay Id they didn't pretend to be together, although acting like a couple wasn't too bad for Killian. He was rather enjoying himself. He could kiss her, get to know her better and in a very weird way he quite loved the idea of being in an actual couple again. He hadn't been in a serious relationship since Miliah. And he did like the relationship side of shuffled towards Killian in get sleep and so her head was resting against his arm. Her long fingers wrapped around his muscle and in her sleep still she gently brushed her fingers up and down his arm. It felt like heaven. As much as he would of liked to stay sleeping, this action calmed him until he was fast asleep. The two people stayed side by side like this all night.

The morning was less uncomfortable than Hook had imagined. Emma had awoken to the sound of her phone going off, and had had a quick conversation to the mechanic. The car wouldn't be ready for 2 weeks. The pair had been worried about travel arrangements until Betsy had most kindly offered the loan of her car to rent, and when they came back for Emma's car they would give Betsy's back. Emma couldn't believe the niceness of strangers, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen it like this before.

After a exchange of numbers with Aurora and Phillip, packing up quickly, and saying a huge thank you and detailed talks with Betsy about the car, the two were off, back onto the road. The lights in the front were faulty, so it wasn't safe to travel at night so they planned their stops carefully, making sure they could make good time as well as being safe.

Their first stop would be at 9pm in a town that looked small on the map, and therefore they figured a room would be simple enough to find. Emma had apparently done a lot of travelling in her lifetime, and knew where and what to keep an eye out for.

"We should reach Storybrooke in 3 days." Emma states and Hook gives her a baffled look.

"Doesn't exactly sound like the crocodiles place thinking about it." He scoffed.

"The crocodile?"

"He used to swim a lot. Gave me time with Milah. It sort of became a joke." Hook shrugged.

"Storybrooke. Now there's a joke. This isn't some fairytale land." Emma began to head down the road towards the centre of the town.

"Not a fairytale girl at all? Come on, I bet you had a favorite as a kid. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Emma eyed him up and down, then stared directly at the road.

"Snow White." Hook could hardly contain his smile. It stretched across his face, lighting it up. It gave a gap to that dark stubble near his mouth. His eyes got bigger, and the white and most stunning shade of blue lit up like starlight. Beautiful. Although she pretended not to look, Emma liked it as she watched with the corner of her eye.

"Why's that then Swan?" His tone was playful and she wanted to join the game. But she stopped herself. Swan had a job to do.

"Because. An orphan grows up, conquers evil parent, finds a man who loves her and 7 friends who love her too. That's a family who want her." Emma was astonished. She hadn't wanted to tell him that. She was going to lie. That was real.

"Beauty and the Beast." Hook stated bluntly. "That's mine."

"Why?" Emma dared glance at his face to see if he was serious. His expression didn't tell any signs of a joke.

"Smart, intelligent, book-loving, beautiful woman. Good enough to sacrifice herself for her father, yet falls in love with a dis-formed monster." Emma realized the true meaning of his words as he lifted his hook absent mindlessly and stroked it gently with his hand. "It's certainly a story to give children hope."

"Just children?" Emma asks, her voice is soft. This is a delicate subject. She slowly pulls into a parking lot of a motel that shows it has spaces.

"Aren't we all?" Hook lightly laughs as Emma stopped the car. There was a brief pause.

"You're not any kind of a monster." She spills out. To her surprise looks amused.

"What did you see when you walked into that interrogation room Swan?" She was briefly confused by the quick change in topic. Then it dawned on her his meaning, and perhaps worse what he had seen. She'd seen a guilty man. A murderer. Somebody who'd done a horrible crime and she's felt so sure it was him. She hadn't seen somebody who could love, could be hurt. Somebody who wrote children's books and who seemed to read a library every day. Somebody who was kind hearted to others, hell even flirted with other people to make them feel good in a way. Somebody who'd been betrayed and had lost somebody so dear to them. Somebody who'd lost the person who'd meant more to them then who, not in a million years, was capable of was killing.

She leaned towards him, suddenly desperate to kiss him, desperate to show him her option had changed. His own body moved too, but stopped too short for a kiss. His hand reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. Such a sweet gesture she noted.

"Let's get you inside, eh Swan?" His voice was low, accent thick and Swan realized how badly she was in trouble.

They grabbed their bags in silence and went to the reception and then the room. Yet again, double bed. They'd not discussed it, but they were keeping up the characters of newly weds on a honeymoon kinda trip. It made sense and stopped questions Emma reasoned.

A couple hours of idle chit chat about childhood movies (Wizard of Oz won for best classic tale) and one take out later, the two got ready for bed. Emma went into the bathroom first, dressed and got into bed. It was cold, and the duvet looked warm enough. Hook came out of the bathroom and instantly shook his head at Emma.

"No, that's my side." His sounded strict.

"No chance. I sleep on this side." Emma snuggled under the duvet slightly to mark her territory.

"Oh no Swan, my side." He snuck onto the bed and tickled her sides until she was squirming like crazy.

"Hook! Stop!" She cried and he did. He got under the blanket, but refused to move. Eventually they both became too tired and fell asleep. Emma fit in snugly into Hooks arms, entire body up against his. Hook couldn't quite believe he'd ever slept in a different way, this simply felt too right.

**Hey thanks for your patience with this chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please do review, it means a lot to me! New chapter will be up soon! **


	9. Retrieving

When they awoke Emma unraveled herself from him and stretched her arms up while standing. Hook couldn't resist.

"Love keep doing that and I'm gonna make you get back into bed." They laughed and Emma continued getting ready. She held up her clothes and pulled a grim face.

"Look, I didn't think we'd need to, but I need to go shopping. I can't wear the same clothes again, and I only packed for a couple of days. I think we should just lay off travelling today, get some clothes and essentials, get a different motel tonight and head off tomorrow instead, well rested."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" He agreed, getting his stuff ready to change while Emma headed into the bathroom.

Hook lacked the enthusiasm to go shopping, but he couldn't deny he needed it. They'd probably need to stay in this StoryBrooke for a couple of days too, maybe longer. He wasn't looking forward to going back. He wasn't one to dwell to much on the past, and StoryBrooke was right in the middle of it.

Emma seemed just as reluctant to go if he thought about it. She didn't seem too happy to be stuck in town for a couple of days extra, although he was glad they were changing motels.

It didn't surprise him that Mr Gold may have killed more people. He was vicious, he owed half the town at least so he controlled them too. He owed the factory which made various things, where Hook had worked for a small amount of time. Hook used to own a small fish shop, selling what he caught. When Gold doubled his rent he knew he could never keep it up, so he closed. It was Miliah who got him the job at the factory, but she didn't know him at that point. She just thought it was evil that Gold had been the behind the closing of Hooks shop. Still, StoryBrooke had been his first real home since Ireland.

They drove and parked in a local town which seemingly had some shops they could use.

By the time they'd gotten everything sorted and left the motel, it was just past 2 'o' clock as they'd slept in. This gave them plenty of time to shop and find another sleeping place.

"I think clothes are a main concern."

"I agree, But if you wanna walk around naked, I'm all for it." He grinned. Emma continued to walk in the direction of shops and rolled her eyes. She wouldn't admit it to him, but his little snipits like that make her feel... Good about herself. Having somebody make reference to the fact he was attracted to her built up her confidence, made her feel sexy. Plus coming from somebody like him... She decided to play him at his game.

"I'd say the same for you, but I've already seen everything there is to see." An attempt at a flirtatious tone made her sound strange, but not unattractive.

"Wait, everything?" There was obvious panic in his tone that he tried to disguise. Emma did not answer as she knew it was a lie. She'd seen him with a towel around his waist, so she'd seen nothing interesting except the chest, which was indeed interesting.

"This looks decent." They walked into a large clothes shop with both male and female model mannequins in the window. It was large inside but split into sections. Emma grabbed a basket, as did Hook but to Emmas shock they didn't separate, he headed towards the women's section.

"God women's clothes are expensive" he called at her, holding up a clearly over priced tank top. She headed over and they browsed for a while. Emma picked out some jeans and various shirts, jumpers, socks and a couple of jackets, one denim, one black leather. Hook was highly supportive of the black leather. While Emma grabbed a peek at a beautifully simple pale pink dress, which she shoved at the bottom of her basket because it was just too lovely to leave behind. She couldn't see Hook so she assumed he had gotten bored and was around somewhere. To her surprise he was over by the shoes, sporting a pair of orange stiletto shoes.

"Lord Swan, how do you wear these?" His face crinkled as he tried to walk in the monstrous heels.

"I don't." Was her simple answer but she couldn't stop herself from laughing at him. Eventually she got to the pants section, which she knew she'd need but she didn't want to shop for in front of Hook. He'd rid himself of the shoes at this point and instead took it upon himself to put a bra on, on top of his clothes.

"Excuse me Sir." A young man turned around and gave Hook a stern look.

"Sorry sir, do you have this in a male size?" He flashed a mischievous grin his way and took the bra off. Instead of telling him off, the assistant smiled back and laughed. Clearly he was not immune to Hooks charm. It was at that point that Emma admired Hooks skills with the female garments. To be able to put one and take one off with one hand was impressive.

"Worked here long?" Hook purred and the assistant smiled.

"Not too long, I'm the assistant manager though. You.. and your girlfriend from around here?"

"I'm not his girlfriend." Emma intervened. She remembered the ring that she strangely hasn't taken off yet. She showed it to the man. "I'm married to someone else"

"And no, we're not from around here." He glanced at Emma and gave her a snide smile.

"Maybe we can meet up while you're still here then?" And with that, the assistant manager gave Hook a store card and scribbled his number on it. He leaves and Hook grins as he goes.

"So, how about these?" Hook holds up the pink and black lace bra he had been wearing for Emma to see.

"Care to explain that?" Emma asked but Hook didn't looked embarrassed or phased.

"Jealous Swan?" He actually had the cheek to wink.

"No. I just didn't realise." Hook shrugged.

"I prefer women Swan. But I don't really think about gender. It's not a big deal." Picking up a few sets of decent underwear, Emma began to head away from the section. Hook however, having glanced in her basket, picked her up a black and blue lacey one piece and put it in his own basket. He meant it as a joke, but couldn't deny the idea of her wearing was certainly doing something to him.

They headed to the men's section and Hook immediately picked up some pairs of black jeans. Emmas gaze flickered over a crisp blue shirt which Hook noticed. He grabbed one in his size but didn't say anything about it to Emma. He picked up a few plaid shirts, some basic t-shirts, mostly black and a couple of warmer pieces and socks. Emma couldn't help but envy how easy it was to shop for men. She eyes found a fluffy jumper with a cat on it and she smiled. It was beige and the cat was a black outline. She picked it up in a size too big for Hook. He noticed but figured he had no right to complain as he'd chosen some underpants for her.

A few socks and underwear later, and a while of wondering around to see anything caught their eye, they paid and left. Both of them had several bags, but Emma was pleasantly surprised at Hook offering to carry hers. She didn't belive in all that, she was perfectly strong enough to carry her own shopping, so she declined but took up his offer of going to get a coffee. They found a cafe and sat and chatted for a little while about the town and what they needed to get.

A small groceries trip later and a few shops marked the end of their little shopping trip. Emma had picked up some make up, hair pieces, and wash things. Her toothbrush wasn't great, so she had to get a new one. Hook purchased some skin care products and shaving equipment.  
>Emma found the day to be surprising relaxing. Hook had made the mundane activity of shopping quite enjoyable, and put his own bits into the shopping. He'd pulled her into a book shop and they'd looked around for a while. The books she'd picked were mostly crime ones, and some nice fantasy ones, suggested to her by Hook.<p>

She'd snuck into the childrens section at one point and tried to find a book of his, and found one about a girl named Anabelle. She grabbed it with the intention of asking Hook to sign it as a joke, but also she wanted to see what his work was like. He said he'd written some adult stuff, but she couldn't find that. She managed to find the book that Phillip had mentioned though.

She asked him to sign it back in the motel they'd picked to stay for the night. Quaint little place. She'd pulled it out and they'd both laughed for ages, Emma enjoying the way Hook's face lit up.

"Mr Killian Jones, I'm your biggest fan! Sign my copy please?" Emma teased holding out a pen for him. He grinned from ear to ear as he scribbled, not showing her what he was writing. As she examined the returned copy, her face dropped and Killian worried.

"I was just sort of kidding Jones, I mean you don't hav-"

"Yes." Emma interrupted.

"Yes?" Hook glanced at what he'd written, which he'd done quickly and hadn't really thought about what it meant.

_Will you go out to dinner with me? -Killian Jones. _

"We'd better get ready." Emma smiled, and pulled her bags into the bathroom, leaving Hook to wonder what had just happened, how lucky he was, and the possibilities of what this could lead to.

It was gonna be a fun evening.

**Hey, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! If you did, please do review it means a lot. New chapter will be up shortly :)**


	10. Courting

As they headed off Killian observed two things. That Emma was beautiful and that this was a bad idea. This was a bad idea of dozens of reasons. The first being Emma Swan was too good for him. He had nothing to offer this hot, intelligence woman who had her life in order. Hook was all about disorder.

Secondly she felt too much like Milah, although oddly not as a person. As a person they were polar opposites, Milah has chilldish, she loved excitement and adventure hence why the mere concept of an affair has appealed to her so. Desperate to be loved, Milah had set out of school at 18 with a goal of marrying somebody successful so she felt she could have all the excitement she ever desired. Hook had connected with that feeling; wanting to go out, explore everything.

The pair had shared a major flaw however, that they didn't care who they screwed over in order to get what they wished. Hook had learnt his lesson, he'd asked her to decide between himself and Gold. He wanted her to run away with him, and she'd accepted. Yet it seemed looking back that Milah had no intention of going with him.

After he'd respected the house when he'd found her dead, she'd been over 6 hours late. He'd looked, no bags were packed, nothing was planned with account details. It was difficult coming to terms with all of it, but recently, hence his return to the place, he'd realized she hadn't wanted to come with him. Or she hadn't intended to anyway.

She was like Milah in the way that he liked her, without thinking much about how badly this would end. Both women were too good for him he felt, like he had to be their mistake to be of worth to them. She was like Milah because he could see himself falling in love with her, and he knew it couldn't end well for him.

This brought all kinds of ideas as to why she died into his mind. It had always bothered him how Gold had never been held accounted for the murder of his wife. Finally he had a chance to avenge the woman he'd loved yet here he was with another woman, foolishly asking her out on a date.

"I didn't see you pick up that dress. Expecting his were you?" Hook laughed and her eyebrow arched.

"No, I just like looking fancy when I bring in a murderer."

"Well I'm sure the crocodile would be grateful. As am I."

The walk was brisk but pleasant, however arrival at the restaurant was welcome enough. They were seated in the corner, candle flicking between them. Looking at her face, Hook felt the candle made her eyes glow.

"So, be truthful Swan, would you have said yes to this date if I hadn't made you jealous earlier?"

"Date?" Avoiding the question, Hook noticed but didn't say anything.

"Well. Dinner, dressing up, wine." His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips, an action Emma avoided looking at. "Certainly feels like a date."

"Hmm. Maybe. I mean ignore the fact that I'm your carer right now, you're under suspicion of murder and we're on our way to arrest your ex-lovers ex-husband then yes. I agree, feels like a date." Emma joked and they shared a hushed laugh.

The conversation flowed as the dinner came. Both tried each others food and Emma ignored her rule and back stories, not that she'd really been keeping to it anyway. However she did try to whenever possible keep the conversation off of herself.

They talked about general things too, worse dates they'd ever had, worse people they'd ever dated. Hook was a little embarrassed to admit apart from Milah he'd never really had long term relationship, but he felt better when Emma assured him her list was almost as small as her own.

Emma spoke about the various places she'd lived, and the jobs she'd done. Killian was interested in a time in her life where'd she'd worked for a loan shark. And why'd she'd done it.

'I was good at finding people. I didn't care who I found them for.' Was the explanation Hook got.

He was very interested in her, but he didn't want to push. Emma's childhood was clearly not a subject she was willing to discuss. But that didn't matter, he thought all aspects of her life was fascinating.

The night was filled with playful flirting from both parties which Hook enjoyed plenty. He liked seeing the side of Emma which was slightly sexual and playful. He understood she couldn't show it all the time as she was working right now, and it wasn't appropriate but it was still nice.

It wasn't until the walk home it got a bit weird.

"So, what now? We have to go and sleep in the same room." Emma pointed out.

"That's usually how I like to end my dates." Hook flirty voice caused Emma to wish they were just at the end of an ordinary date.

"Really. You can't forget, this investigation goes south, you're the one going to jail."

"I understand Swan, but that doesn't change the fact I quite fancy you from time to time. When you're not yelling at me." He grinned. "We go back into the motel, this date never happened. We go back to professional, and if there's another date then we pretend we're not travelling together. Happy?"

Emma reasoned with this idea then thought about the words. They'd reached the motel at this point, and were lingering outside.

"Another date?" Hook took her hand in his, and kissed the ring on her finger delicately. She'd forgotten she was still wearing the thing.

"A husband should always treat his wife to dates." He joked, then became serious "I'd like to go out with you again Swan, would you let me?"

No she thought instantly. Not a chance. It was unprofessional, it was silly and it was completely wrong. They would get messy travelling together, and there was still a chance he killed his ex-girlfriend, however small. Yet she thought about how much she'd laughed in the past couple days, how calm she'd calm, how happy.

"It would be my pleasure." She reached up and pecked his cheek lightly. She opened the door and let herself into the room, causing a small groan in the back of Hooks throat from losing the contact. He didn't follow her straight into the room, he lingered in the doorway.

"The pleasure would be all mine." Then he walked in. "So I just had one hell of a date."

Emma laughed, sitting on the bed. "Oh yeah?"

"And by that I mean the women was hell. Bossy. Grumpy. All over me." He joked. Emma threw a pillow at his face which he managed to rip by trying to block it with his hooked hand.

"You seeing her again?" She teased.

"God I hope so."

**I hope you liked this one, I know it's a little short for a date chapter, but there is a reason! Please review if you enjoyed, it's great to get feedback! **


End file.
